Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compressor structure for turbochargers.
Description of the Related Art
A turbocharger installed in an engine compartment of an automobile or the like is configured so that air drawn in by a compressor is compressed and discharged toward an internal-combustion engine. That is, an air flow path formed inside a compressor housing includes a scroll chamber into which compressed air discharged from an impeller flows. The scroll chamber is configured to guide the compressed air to a discharge port and discharge the compressed air from the discharge port to the internal-combustion engine side.